


breathe you in

by bleekay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: a poem for a reunion and a separation
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	breathe you in

_I breathe you in deep,  
_ _weep,_ _now you’re the air in my  
lungs, my own life force_

[Sokka speaks it against Zuko’s shoulder, reunited after a lengthy separation entirely out of either of their control. They’re the first words that come to him, inhaling the sweet scent of a dearly missed lover, and vowing secretly to never let him go again. Later, Zuko traces the words on his back with the tip of a finger, a returned sentiment.]

[Zuko speaks it against Sokka’s knuckles, the words caught in his throat as he prepares for the most devastating separation of all. It’s a declaration of love. It’s a parting gift. It’s permission to let go. Sokka’s been holding on too long, and Zuko can’t bear to see him suffer any longer. They’ll meet again, he knows, and when Sokka’s eyes dim and his chest falls one last time, Zuko breathes deep, lets the tears fall, and promises to live with only the memories and the love inside him until then.]


End file.
